


Tutelage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [557]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's teaching methods are unique.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/09/2000 for the word [tutelage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/09/tutelage).
> 
> tutelage  
> The act of guarding or protecting;guardianship; protection.  
> The state of being under a guardian or tutor.  
> Instruction, especially individual instruction accompanied by close attention and guidance.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #244 Graveyard.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tutelage

“Abby, why are we here?” Jimmy questioned confused.

“You’re here for my tutelage, of course.” Abby waved her arms grandiosely, taking an over dramatic bow.

“But why a graveyard?” Jimmy pushed.

“Because we’re going to learn all about the nightlife tonight.” Abby smirked at all of her students.

“Shouldn’t we be at a club then?” Tony piped up.

“Not that kind of nightlife, Tony.” Abby pointed out. “Today we’re focusing on the various animals, insects, and other creatures that come out at night.” 

“What? Why? How will this help us?” McGee questioned.

“The more you know about the natural nightlife and how it behaves the easier it is for you to spot abnormalities at a crime scene that might give you a clue.” Abby glared at McGee for daring to suggest that she’d teach them something useless.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.
> 
>  
> 
> **Related works**   
>  [Урок у Эбби](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780)


End file.
